


Spellbound

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bondage, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Nipple Licking, Playful Sex, Post-Time Skip, Power Swap, Riding, Rough Kissing, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: Seeing how affected you seemed from the new haircut he had gotten, your scheming boyfriend, Sugawara Koushi, thought it best to see how much you really enjoyed his new look. In his own ways.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressedhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/gifts).



It was truly such a lazy day and not one where you were expecting something interesting to happen. Same old just new clients every day. You really just wanted to make it to work, finish shit up so you could continue on that light novel that you've had in mind. Kou has been such a good help, acting as your beta-reader but more like your editor, going through the chapters you've already written, leaving you a few comments and making some adjustments along the way while you focused on conceptualizing for the chapters to come.

He was not really great at the ideas part but as a teacher, he was bound to have good linguistics skills so he wanted to be included as much as he could in what you loved. Even if it wasn't something exciting or an activity per se, just being able to be part of your passion somehow was important to him.

Sighing as you made your way into the salon, going straight to the employee's common room where you went to put your stuff in your locker, just dreading the fact that you were about to start your working day. It was just one of those days and you really wished you could've just taken the day off. Unfortunately not. Slamming the door of your locker shut, you yelped loudly, startled out of your own damn body when you felt arms whisk around your waist, wrapping tightly and pulling you flush against them.

"Hey Sugar~" The sugary sweet tone of your awfully sneaky boyfriend wisping into your ears as his resounding impish chuckle making his shoulders shake and your entire body along with him. "KOUSHI!" You chided him, feeling his chin press against your crown, still laughing.

“Come on, baby. You knew I was gonna be here.” You tried to turn around and throw him a glare but he kept you frozen in place, holding you tightly in his arms. “Kou- Hngh... Lemme..” You struggled in his arms yet his hold was much stronger that yours.

“Stop resisting. Tsk. Don’t spoil the surprise!” Lifting his hands to cover your eyes, he walked you to a certain part of the room.

That’s when the countdown begun. 3, 2, 1 he let go of his hands and you immediately gasped. It was an instantaneous reaction as you saw your boyfriend’s new look.Yes, he had volunteered to be one of the salon’s guinea pigs in the training that you already underwent but you had no idea it would be something so drastic.An undercut that made the long and soft bangs of his wave to the side, the handsome smirk that he wore as he took in your reaction, wondering what you truly thought. 

The more you looked at him, the more you felt the need to look down for some reason. He looked so incredibly hot, the heat creeping up your cheeks wasn’t helping at all, fanning yourself became almost a must while staring at the reflection of your boyfriend.Turning around and looking at him, god, he looked even better when meeting the real him with your eyes, he radiated a different energy with a simple change in his look and he was catching on to your state too. He was no fool.

“Is this okay, baby? Are... you okay?” He asked, placing the back of his hand on your cheek, seeing and even feeling how red it was becoming and then tucking a stray curl away from your face. “I’m hot... I mean, you look so hot!” You grunted, hating how flustered you were suddenly becoming at the realization that your boyfriend could literally do anything and simply rock it. He was truly an effortless natural beauty. But his sex appeal was really going through the roof. Hiding your face in his chest, the low rumble of his giggle made you shake your hand, refusing to look at him, knowing how much he was going to tease you.

“I need to go to my private tutor session but you can tell me all about what you think of this” Finally looking up, you were met with dark eyes, a gaze heavy with so much promise and dangerous excitement. Your boyfriend might be a sneaky and adorable little shit but he was capable of so much more than that. Pressing a soft kiss on your forehead, you bit your lip before you asked, grinning slightly.

"And maybe, feed the bear too?" Looking into his hungry gaze, neither of you giggled at the dorky name that you both created for when you were feeling horny and wanted to fuck. Both of you were brimming with anticipation for what was to come, just have to wait long enough for time to pass and for you to finally be able to act on the thoughts that were triggered by your body's wants.

Bringing his hand to your chin, he brushed his thumb on your lip and leaned down, your eyes falling shut as he finally neared you, could feel his breath fanning lightly on your skin when he murmured. "Absolutely. I'll see you then." And he just left and there you were, standing with your lips parted.

You growled to yourself and felt like screaming, knowing how much he loved teasing you and frustrating you, leaving you hanging until the end of your much dreaded shift, until you were finally able to make it home and find your boyfriend lying in bed. His body was clad with nothing but his boxers, that clung to his hips and the glasses perched over his nose as he read your most recent piece, analyzing it with scrutiny for any possible grammatical mistakes and one of your bandanas right over his undercut, lifting his bangs away from his eyes.

You really wanted to chastise him for not trimming his hair more but God, you weren't going to miss the chance of brushing his hair back when it was all wet. You were already getting wet by just thinking of how obscenely handsome he would look with such a slick look. Picking up his professional camera from one corner of the room, you took a good shot of him, the flash alerting him to your presence, placing the tablet on the night table by his side and stretching his back by pushing his arms up.

It really looked like he was doing it on purpose but you were simply gonna enjoy the view, taking off your own damn clothes, staying in nothing but your shirt on, just the way you liked it. His eyes followed you as you crawled over the edge of the bed, his lips curling up slowly into a smile when he greets you with his usual cheery tone.

"Welcome back, my cute cubby."He laughs at your reaction every time he says that, your eyes rolling at the pet name he has given you as you went on all fours, hovering closer to him until you were on top of him, looking into his eyes with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Were you intentionally modelling for me in bed, Sugar Bear? You're really asking me to pounce you, right?" Cradling your face in his hands, he lifted himself off the bed and kissed you chastely before whispering against them.

"I don't have to ask you for anything, Sugar. You're gonna do it anyways, aren't you?" He was going to bite his words, that's what you promised yourself. Pushing his chest away from you, you grinned widely as you straddled his hips, sitting your ass down on the top of his thighs so you could ease your way slowly into what you planned to do to Kou.

Seeing him look up at you expectantly, his hands bolstering your hips against him when your own explored the new haircut of his, holding him tightly by the nape, your lips crashed down on his, his mouth welcoming you warmly, parting his lips so that your tongues could meet, lapping at each other, both of you moaning at each other's taste, what you had been craving for all day.

It was like a domino-effect, everything slowly falling into place as you wished while you claimed your boyfriend, feeling him melt into the bed as you ravenously devoured him, your hips ruthlessly sliding up and down his crotch, your core grinding down against the growing tent in his boxers, his own body rolling like calm tidal waves, meeting you with each glide of your small figure over his, driving yourselves weaker by the second, the consequences, the culmination of your desire was foretold from the very start.

Your fingers preened gleefully, and more like greedily between his grey strands, your mouth poised on his throat, littering him with marks before obsessively sucking on his adam's apple, Kou writhing under you, broken moans falling from his parted lips as one hand tugged at his hair, pulling on the roots of his scalp when your hand snaked between you, palming his length from over his boxers, smoothing your thumb over the wet patch that was forming. 

"You're already leaking, Sugar Bear." Sliding yourself further down to his collarbone, you squeezed his cock in your palm, making him croak out wickedly. "So are you." Even at a disadvantage, he managed to rile you up and he wasn't wrong, your panties were so soaked and seeping onto his boxers, a trail of your sticky fluid painted over the fabric.

Pushing himself up to his elbows, you wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, feelings his fingers ghost over your back and under your shirt, sending shivers over your skin while you bruised his lips with yours, only breaking apart as he removed your shirt. Ridding you of your bra with nimble deftness flicked it open and away from you, his palms caressing your breasts roughly, his thumbs toying with your nipples in teasing circular motions, going clockwise and counter-clockwise, instinctively finding yourself rutting onto him, squeezing his thighs between your own as you straddled him, feeling his smirk forming against your swollen lips. 

His nips on them became bolder, the way he sucked on your tongue more lewd, his digits sinking into the plushiness of your ass, pushing you down against his crotch, building more of the friction between you, the rush of your high rising but you were not near enough to be half-satisfied as your boyfriend's masochistic tendencies began fading away, being replaced with the sweet sadist that drove you absolutely insane. Pushing your hips up, making you sit up on your knees as he tugged your panties down your legs, a fit of laughter coming on to you as you lost your balance, falling against his chest while he finally pulled them off your legs.

"You good, Sugar?" Hurriedly stripping him from his boxers, you slinked seductively back towards him, trailing wet kisses up his chest, murmuring against his hot skin "Better than I've ever been", completely ignoring his leaking tip, oozing with precum that dropped on his lower abs. As much as he loved teasing you, you knew that he loved the same and you delivered, noticing how the toned muscles adorning his body flexed under your not-so-innocent ministrations. Feeling his fingertips brush over the curves of your body, hiking up your body as you did with his. 

Lifting your head up to look at Kou's face, only to be met with a wide grin that told you that he was up to absolutely no good. "I want to try a little something, Sugar, so humour me a bit." As if you would say no, you clicked your tongue, sporting a mock pout on your lips which he pecked. "Be a good girl for me and put your hands behind your back, baby." That's when you froze and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "Trust me. You're gonna enjoy this as much as I will."

Sighing, you were just gonna have to take his word for it, placing your wrists at your lower back, watching his smile inch closer to you as he tied your wrists together in something soft and stretchy. "My bandana?" He chortled lightly as he ensured it was tight enough, shaking his head and kissing your cheek. "Ours" Leaning himself back on the bed, his malicious smile was also mirrored in his honey-sweet tone.

"Ride me, Sugar." He thought this was going to be a challenge for you, but you were more than up for it, sitting up on your knees, positioning yourself right over his length which he had lined up for you, right at your entrance. Both of you moaning in harmony as you sank yourself down on him, your warmth clamping down on him as you sheathed his cock inside you, letting him fill you up to the brim.

Slipping his hand away, he placed both his hands behind his nape, biting down on his lower lips tauntingly, bending his knees and pressing the sole of his feet on the bed, bucking his hips against you, forcing you to squeeze your thighs tightly so that you don't fall forward. "I want to watch you fuck yourself with me, baby. You look so pretty all tied-up and full of me, Sugar."

It wasn't always that he used this tone with you, but damn did it make your cheeks flush, sending currents of desire electrifying all your senses, the throbbing of your core increasing as it soaked his cock, your inner walls squeezing him tightly.

"Fine, you asked for this." Huffing, You thanked the Lord that you've been working your legs even more lately, especially for moments like these, pushing your hips up and back down again, your breasts bouncing along with you, watching your boyfriend's hazels disappearing, his fluttering lashes meeting his cheeks as your own did the same, his hips meeting you with harsh thrusts of his own, his body rolling into yours, hitting you that sweet spot of yours every single time, making you shudder, whimpers straining against your bitten lips, refusing to let the sounds escape your lips.

That would mean you were admitting defeat, Kou's challenge was nothing but a tool to give you both pleasure. "Ah, baby..." His hands reached forward, pulling himself to grab onto your breasts, twisting your hard nipples between them before propping himself on his palms, replacing his fingers with his mouth as he latched on to them, sucking on them hungrily. The slippery sound of his tongue, the sound as he gasped for air between sucks, the groans emanated from him and vibrating against your tender flesh, seemingly letting you take rein of this situation when in fact, he was the one that had you playing his game.

Even as you continued to thrust him in and out of you as fast as you could, not being able to use your hands, touch him, score his chest with vicious scratches that decorated his muscled flesh, had you reeling, bemoaning the little bits of control that were stolen away from you. Your lips falling open, soft whines tumbling from them as Kou relentlessly pulled your nipple between his teeth, biting down on it, making cry out, and he, chuckling maliciously at you finally realizing that you were playing into his trick from the very start.

"Do I feel good, baby?" He gripped the sheets beneath him, bucking his hips into you harder, making your entire body rock back with the sheer force of it, a violent tremor raking through your body as the tip of his cock teased the one place that made you turn even weaker for him.

"Do I make you feel good, Sugar?" He chimed, his chest heaving as he lowered his hips, pulling out of you before ramming himself into you once again, making your back arch this time, his wish finally coming true as your chest fell onto this, the light coat of perspiration coating your skin making your stick together. Your mouths longingly latching onto one another as his hands finally did the same, hugging the suppleness of your ass in his palms as he leaned back on the mattress, helping you fuck that soaping pussy of yours, dripping down his skin and onto the sheets beneath of you, slipping himself in and out of you easily and faster than before.

Pulling away to catch your breath, you mewled against his neck, nuzzling into him and sucking on his sensitive flesh, feeling him fucking you ever harder, your climax was coming soon, your walls milking his cock just right, his pace indicating his own impatience. His climax was near.

"Please Kou, let me touch you." Responding with a nonchalant "not a chance", you growled and bit him hard, his own revenge coming in the guise of a harsh pounding, lifting your hips away from him, pulling himself to the tip before sheathing himself, swift and hard. It was the last push that you needed to have you falling over the edge, your vision fading slightly as the pleasure overwhelmed your senses, your breasts brushing repeatedly on his chest, his hands pinning your body onto his as he pummelled you, the sound of your skins slapping filling the space around you, his onslaught helping you ride your waves and stirring you on again.

Rough wanton moans ripping from his throat when he finally spilled inside you, painting your convulsing walls white, squeezing and sucking him just right as he felt apart, wrapping his arms around you and moaning your gruffly against your neck, slowly falling out of his state of lustful trance.

Unhooking your wrists out of your restraints, he made no move to remove you from on top of him, loving the warmth of your skin against his, still filled with his cock and his cum, just little reminders that you were his. Bringing your hands to his face, you kissed the beauty mark on the top of his cheek, rousing that adorable boyish laugh out of him. That was your Sugar Bear, right there.

"Sneaky little shit." Wrapping his arms around your waist and letting you fall to your side, you yelped and gasped as he squeezed the breath out of you, peppering your face with kisses of his own."Only yours." And that affirmation was all you needed to hear. Happy, sated and enveloped in Koushi's loving arms. He was yours. And you were, undoubtedly his.


End file.
